


Broken Trust

by Flowerkun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Hero, Attempted Murder, Blackmail, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crushes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Excessive Parseltounge, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Murder, Murderers, New Golden Trio, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Revenge, Slow Burn, Snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerkun/pseuds/Flowerkun
Summary: Harry has been abused for years by the Dursleys... beaten, denied of food, abused. He learned to control his "accidental" magic to stay alive, leading to him befriending a snake and escaping the household. He then meets Dumbledore, and learns he was responsible for putting him with the Dursleys... and decided to get revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got permission from my friend to crosspost their fic from Wattpad to here. As is, I have not written any of this, and all credit goes to them. You can find the original here: https://my.w.tt/6KqriIGIbS

"Get up you ungrateful brat! After all the time and money I've spent on you, you can't even bother to get up!"  
  
Harry, of course, had heard this speech every morning knowing full well that they hadn't spent a cent on him. Harry always got Dudley's old hand me downs. Harry never got anything spent on him, not even gifts on Christmas or his birthday. Nothing was ever given to him, not even a bedroom. He had to live in the cupboard under the stairs while Dudley had two bedrooms. Harry knew better than to mention this of course. Mentioning it would earn him the belt from Vernon, and at least a week in the cupboard without food. He remembered weeks in the cupboard where he would have to teleport food from the fridge. He learned years ago to be able to control that. If he hadn't been able to, he would have died. He knew that. Luckily for him, the Dursley didn't realize that, as they tended to see his unnatural ability to survive as just his normal "freakishness".  
  
"I'm up Aunt Petunia, I'll be out in a second."  
  
"It's Dudikins birthday today, and you better not ruin it."  
  
As Harry climbed out of the cupboard, he inwardly groaned. Just as he did every day, he made his family breakfast, carefully trying not to burn it, and tried to ignore his Petunia's hateful remarks. He knew what they said shouldn't hurt him especially compared to the beatings, but somehow their remarks hurt more. He sighed as he put the plates of eggs and bacon on the table and grabbed some for himself while they weren't looking, and then went back to his cupboard. He hated this day of the year the most. If he was to be left at Mrs.Figg's while Dudley did something fun, he didn't want to have to hear Dudley count his presents this year. Unfourtantly for Harry, Dudley was especially loud this year.  
  
"Thirty-six! That's two less than last year!" Dudley screamed.  
  
Harry tried to ignore it. After twenty minutes of screaming, Dudley finally calmed down after Petunia offered to buy him two more presents for him. The silence didn't last long, however. Dudley started crying again.  
  
"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" He wailed.  
  
Harry perked up in curiosity. Was he able to go somewhere? He slowly opened the cupboard door, just enough to be able to hear the rest of the conversation outside.  
  
"Oh Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" Petunia cried.  
  
Wait. Was he going with Dudley on his birthday? Fear shot through him. Dudley would beat him if he was there. Vernon would beat him when he got back. Slowly Harry walked out of the cupboard.  
  
"What do you want boy!?" Vernon said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"M-maybe I could just stay here?" Harry tried.  
  
"And find it in ruins!?" Petunia snarled.  
  
"I won't blow up the house!"  
  
Petunia ignored him. "I suppose we could leave him in the car..."  
  
Her voice drifted off as Vernon's picked up. "The car's new, he's not sitting in it alone."  
  
Seconds later the doorbell rang and Piers showed up. Dudley stopped crying instantly.  
  
~  
  
Harry was doing much better than he expected. Dudley hadn't beaten him, but Harry figured that it was because of the number of possible witnesses at the zoo. Harry knew he would be beaten the second he got home. He tried not to think about that. Soon he found his way in front of a very tired looking snake. After Dudley got bored with it, Harry walked up to it.  
  
"It must be really tiring to live here with people always pressing their nose on the glass and bothering you when you're just trying to sleep." said Harry.  
  
Surprisingly the snake nodded. "Ya, humans can be so tiring sometimes. You're the first human to be able to speak. I assumed humans were all stupid, lumbering, fat idiots, but I guess that aren't all that bad."  
  
Harry was still trying to process the fact that a snake just spoke.  
"W-what?"  
  
"Anyways, name's Nyssa, what's yours?"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Nice to meet y-" Nyssa was suddenly interrupted by Dudley screaming with his fat face up against the glass.  
  
"MUM, DAD, LOOK AT THE SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley screamed.  
  
One second Dudley was up against the glass, the other, Dudley was inside the tank. The glass reappeared but not before Nyssa could escape. As Dudley was pounding against the glass, Harry heard Nyssa's quiet voice.  
  
"Thanks amigo, I hope we shall meet again...Harry..."  
  
Mr.Dursly was fuming. This wasn't going to end well.  
  
~  
  
"STUPID, RECKLESS, FREAKISH, IDIOT BOY!" Vernon roared.  
  
Harry remained silent. He knew better than to argue or even apologize. He learned from experience it only made it worse.  
  
"JUST LIKE YOUR DRUNKEN PARENTS" he continued. "GOT NOTHING TO SAY, BOY!?" Vernon said as he pulled out a belt.  
  
As the belt came closer to his skin, he thought about stopping it, but soon knew to do otherwise. He remembered at one of his beatings years ago he stopped the belt in mid-air. But he couldn't hold it in the air for long. He was too weak. He couldn't risk doing that again. If he failed, it would just make the beating worse.  
  
"I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT ME!"  
  
The belt hit Harry's skin leaving marks of black and blue. This continued until Harry blacked out, having a vague memory of being thrown in a cupboard.  
  
~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to see his bruises were mostly faded. He knew it must have something to do with his "freakishness". Harry didn't mind though, because now it hurt less. Harry was always in some sort of pain, between the first beating and the next. He hated pain, but he learned to tolerate it. Pushing this out of his mind Harry got up and made breakfast. That was when he noticed a very bad smell. This smell came from some gray rags that seemed to swimming in gray water. He learned from Aunt Petunia that this was going to be his "school uniform." He tried not to think about what everyone at Stonewall High was going to think when he showed up looking like an elephant. The click of the mail slot distracted Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"Get the mail, Dudley."  
  
"Make Harry get it."  
  
"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."  
  
He dodged the Smelting Stick. He sifted through the letters, a postcard from Marge, some bills and a letter addressed to him? Astonished, he picked it up, not noticing he dropped the others on the floor.  
  
Mr.H.Potter  
  
The Cupboard under the stairs  
  
4 Privet Drive  
  
Little Whinging  
  
Surrey  
  
Someone wrote to him? Someone knew he lived in a cupboard? And they did nothing? Why were they writing to him? To mock him? How did they know where he slept? Were they stalking him? Why?  
  
"Hurry up Boy!!" shouted Uncle Vernon, making Harry jump.  
  
He was so distracted by the letter that he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. As he walked back to the kitchen, Petunia spotted the letter and snatched it our of his hand and shreiked.  
  
"Vernon! Oh my god-Vernon!"  
  
Vernon looked at the letter and turned a sickly shade of purple. "He's one of those freak wizards Petunia, just like his parents."  
  
"Wizards?" Harry said not realizing he said that out loud.  
  
"Yes wizards!" Petunia shreiked.  
  
Petunia continued on, "How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter and just like that she disappeared off to that - that school - and came back home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats! I was the only one who saw her for who she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were so proud of having a witch in the family! Then she met that Potter at school and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we landed with you!  
  
What? Harry thought, Didn't his parents die in a car crash? Things weren't adding up.  
  
"Enough of that! He can't be a wizard! We got to beat it out if him before the next - the next - letter comes! Vernon shouted.  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide with fear. He closed his eyes and waited for the beating to come. Harry's eyes sprung open as he heard the crash of the kitchen window. Emerging from it was no one other than Nyssa.  
  
"So this is who your relatives are?"  
  
"Nyssa get out of here before they kill you!"  
  
"Aww it's cute of you to think that, but since they are too afraid to even more or speak, I doubt they will be doing anything soon."  
  
Harry looked around to see that sure enough, the Dursleys were frozen with fear. Vernon dropped the letter, Petunia face was white, and Dudley's eyes were wide with fear, either from the fact that there was a giant Brazilian Boa Constructor looking quite threatening, or Harry was speaking to it. Probably both.  
  
As Harry stood there still shocked. Nyssa began slithering closer to the letter Vernon dropped. She grabbed it with her mouth and brought it to Harry.  
  
"You wanted this right?"  
  
"Y-Ya thanks Nyssa. Um hey not to be rude but how are you even here?"  
  
Nyssa looked at Harry for a moment and then spoke. "Well I was trying to get to Brazil, but some stupid humans wouldn't give me any directions! Whenever I asked they just screamed and ran like I was some sort of monster!  
  
"Can't image why" Harry mumbled under his breath.  
  
Not hearing him, Nyssa continued on, "Can you believe that? Anyway I'm over Brazil, humans are stupid anyway. Not you of course. Can I hang out with you? Like I know your relatives are shit but I can kill them for y-"  
  
"Woah Nyssa slow down! Don't kill them! You can hang out with me but don't kill them!"  
  
"Oh I see, don't want to deal with the consequences ey? I understand."  
  
Not knowing how to respond to that, Harry turned to his letter.  
  
"Hey Nyssa, can you keep an eye on my relatives without killing them while I read my letter please?"  
  
Nyssa let out a long snake like sigh. "Fine, fine I won't kill them, read your letter."  
  
"Thanks Nyssa"  
  
Harry turned to his letter and opened it.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr.Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
_______________________________________  
Uniform  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain point hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
Course Books  
All students should have a copy of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by Next Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard side 2)  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an Owl, Cat or Toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM SRICKS  
  
Harry's mind was buzzing with questions. How did a school he never heard of know exactly where he slept? Why didn't they do anything about him sleeping in a cupboard? Surely they knew that wasn't normal? What the hell did they mean by "we will await your owl?"  
  
Whatever, it didn't matter whoever these people were, they knew where he lived and they couldn't be trusted. He had to run away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got permission from my friend to crosspost their fic from Wattpad to here. As is, I have not written any of this, and all credit goes to them. You can find the original here: https://my.w.tt/6KqriIGIbS

While Nyssa was keeping the Dursleys frozen with fear, Harry went upstairs to pack. He didn't go to his cupboard of course. There was nothing there. Instead he went to Vernon's and Petunia's room where he looked around until he found a suitcase from the closet, and Petunia's purse in which he found 80 pounds. Unfortunately most of their money was on credit cards and Harry didn't want to risk the trouble he would get into if they reported their credit cards missing. Next he went into Dudley's room. First Harry stole Dudley's allowance money, gaining 40 pounds, and then went through his closet to try and find some decently fitting clothes. Unfortunately for Harry, Dudley was several times wider than what was considered a healthy weight so many of the clothes were several sizes too big for him. After several minutes of searching, Harry finally found some clothes that fit decently well. Of course these clothes must have belonged to Dudley when he was at least 8 to even begin to fit Harry, but they fit nonetheless. After packing the clothes in the suit case, Harry went down stairs into the kitchen to see his "family" on the ground with Nyssa resting on top of them with a smug look on her face. Harry was horrified. How was he going to be able to run now, with the police after him? He wouldn't be able to go to a single store. He wouldn't be able to go to a single hotel. He would never be able to buy a house. He would have to be on the run for his entire life! Seeing Harry's horrified expression, Nyssa spoke.

"Don't worry they aren't dead. Chillaxxxxxx."

"N-Not dead!" Harry's voice was shaking with rage. "NOT DEAD! NOT DEAD! THEY ARE FUCKING LYING LIMP ON THE FUCKING FLOOR! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY AREN'T FUCKING DEAD!? I CAN'T FUCKING "CHILLAX" BECAUSE NOW IM GOING TO BE ON THE RUN FOR MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE THANKS TO YOU! FUCK YOU!"

"Wow you like the word "fuck" a lot, don't you? Anyways like I said, they ain't dead. They are unconscious. I figured it would be easier to watch them that way."

Harry walked over to their limp bodies and found that they had a pulse. All Harry could manage to say was "Oh."

"Ya gonna apologize or what? It took a lot of effort not to kill them. They were so annoying, ya know?"

"Sorry for yelling at you Nyssa." said Harry sheepishly. 

"All is forgiven. Let's just get out of here before they wake up. Unless of course, if I just killed them we could stay here as long as you like."

Harry gave Nyssa an odd look before speaking, "Let's just go Nyssa."

And with that, Harry ran out of house with Nyssa draped over his shoulders.

~

Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office:

"I still don't know why you called me here." Said Snape icily, "If the boy thinks he is too good for Hogwarts, don't encourage him to come. The less brats at the school the better."

"Now Severus," spoke Dumbledore calmly, "This is also Lily's child."

"This child is a brat just like his father." Snape spat, "Lily would have never ignored the letter."

"Now Severus, I need you to check on Harry to determine if that is truly the reason"

"What!? Why can't you get someone else to check on that brat if he's that important to you!"

"I've sent Hagrid but he has yet to return. When you do check on Harry, please do ask if he knows the whereabouts of him." 

"Ask Potter? Oh please! Like that boy knows anything about it. That oaf probably just got lost on the way there."

"Severus my boy," Snape's lip curled clearly disliking being called someone's boy. Dumbledore ignored this. "You shouldn't speak to the staff in that manner Severus. Hagrid and Harry must be found."

~

Harry stopped running to catch his breath. He was shivering, his shirt soaked with rain. Nyssa didn't seem to be fairing any better, she was under Harry's shirt wrapping herself around his chest struggling for warmth.

"D-Don't w-worry N-N-Nyssa, I'll find s-somewhere warm." Harry said, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"You better." She hissed.

Looking around Harry spotted a hotel. He paid for a room for the night, changed into warm clothes and drifted off into sleep with Nyssa sleeping on him soundlessly under the covers.

~

Harry's sleep didn't last long however. He awoke to Nyssa hissing in his ear.

"Harry get up."

"Why? What time is it.?" He asked rubbing his eyes. 

"There is a giant that broke into our room."

"What!?" Harry shouted as he got up.

Looking around he saw a unconscious man on the floor. His face was almost completely obscured by his tangled beard and shaggy hair, giving him a wild look even when unconscious. Add to that was his size. He was at least 3 times taller than Harry and 5 times as wide.

"I heard a lot "pop" sound and this giant man was here." Nyssa said, "So I wrapped around him stopping his blood flow until he fell asleep. We should probably go through. I don't know how long it will be until he wakes."

"Yeah Nyssa you're right, let's get out of here."

~

Once Harry stepped outside he realized it was still pouring rain. Once again Harry was soaked. Harry wasn't the only one unhappy however.

"Seriously again!? Why are you just standing there!? Find shelter! I'm freezing!"

"Sorry Nyssa." Harry said as he scrambled to find shelter from the rain. 

Unfortunately the only thing Harry found were the overhangings of houses and Harry did not want to try and explain why he was sleeping on someones front porch. Cursing, Harry ran into an ally and threw a large coat over himself like a blanket. This wasn't working well however, as the coat failed to block out the cold wind on his face, and rain started to seep through the soaked coat. Guilt overwhelmed him as he saw Nyssa cold. It was his fault she was with him in the first place. He couldn't let her freeze to death. He wished he could do something about it. Wait. Maybe he could. He was always able to do strange things. He teleported food from the fridge when he was starving. He stopped a belt from hitting him during a beating. He could heal abnormally fast. Once he turned his teacher's hair blue. Another time he teleported on the school rooftop. Maybe just maybe he could warm and dry a coat. Focusing on that thought he put all his energy into warming and drying the coat. As he did this he started feeling warmer. It was working! No longer was the coat cold and wet, it was dry and it was producing heat!

"Much better..." Nyssa whispered approvingly before snuggling into the coat and falling asleep. Harry stayed awake however. After the incident of the man appearing in his hotel room, he didn't want to take any chances. This was proven to be the right course of action because several hours later into the night, a man appeared before them with the sound of a loud "pop". The man in front of them wore dark black robes and had greasy black hair. Wearing dark attire in the middle of the night, Harry wouldn't have been able to see him if it wasn't for his pale skin illuminating his face. His face was not kind however, for it held what seemed to be a permanent scowl. 

"You're going to have to come with me." the stranger said in a tone that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Nope. No way in hell was he going to go with this guy. Something about this guy rubbed him the wrong way. Especially after another stranger broke into his hotel room. Was this guy working with him? What did these people want from him? Harry definitely did not want to find out. He had to get away. But he couldn't. No way could he get up in run without this guy grabbing him and teleport away. But he had to get away and Harry was not one to give up. Harry thought about the time he teleported on the school rooftop. If he could just teleport again. Teleport anywhere from here... Suddenly Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was being pushed through a tight tube until - until it was all over. Slowly Harry opened his eyes to see a forest! This was good! People would have a hard time spotting here. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Nyssa.

"Don't ever do that again. That felt horrible!"

"Sorry Nyssa."

"You seemed to say that a lot." 

Harry shot Nyssa a mock-offended look. Nyssa ignored this and continued on. "Anyways, this is a pretty nice forest, and I threw up the last rat I ate so I'mma go get some food. Bye!"

"What?" Looking down Harry saw a half eaten rat laying on his lap.

"Sorry Harry." Nyssa said. If snakes could laugh, Nyssa was definitely doing it. Nyssa didn't look sorry at all. Harry shot Nyssa a murderous look.

~

Snape was furious. He was forced to go collect the stupid brat because the world needed their "savior". Savior. That word left a bad taste in his mouth. He was even more annoyed when Potter's magical signature led to a dark grimey allyway. He wanted to get this over and done with. So when he ordered the Brat-Who-Lived to come with him and when he apperated away he was beyond furious. So here he was in the Headmaster's office, his face tinted pink from embarrassment, explaining how he wasn't able to catch an eleven year old boy.

"You said he apperated away Severus?"

"Yes." Spoke Snape, his lip curling.

"Apperating at eleven. That's some extraordinary magic that that young man has."

"Nothing more than a case of accidental magic." Said Snape getting more annoyed with each word Dumbledore spoke. That brat disreguarded authority figures and runs away, but here he was being complimented on his magic.

"It's unfortunate you think that way Severus, but we are getting distracted from the matter at hand. Harry must be found."

"I'm not going back to collect that brat again."

"No I have imagined that you wouldn't. That is why I will be going out to collect him."

The corners of Snape's lips went up in a slight smirk. He couldn't wait to see the Headmaster's face when he saw what a brat James's son was.

~

Harry awoke to see an elderly man with a long silver beard dressed in bright purple robes standing over him. Harry shot up and pushed him away. The man was blasted several feet away from him. Harry look down at his hands. They were crackling with magic. For the first time in his life Harry felt powerful.

"Who are you people? Why are you coming after me? Harry demanded.

"You must come to Hogwarts, Harry." The stranger spoke calmly. Too calmly. Any normal would react to being blasted away. But this man showed no anger in his voice. This man was definitely not normal.

"What the hell is Hogwarts!? How the hell do you know my name!? I'm not going anywhere with you!"

The main sighed. "I knew when I placed you with the Dursleys you wouldn't have the best life, but never have I imagined you would react like this."

Any fear Harry had left was replaced with rage. "YOU! YOU SENT ME TO THAT HELLHOLE!"

"I have come to regret my decision." Harry didn't forgive or believe him. The stranger continued talking. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts is a school of magic. I am headmaster there. You are a wizard Harry, you must come."

Harry was about to tell him that he could take his school and stick it where the sun don't shine when Nyssa hissed in his ear. "Wait this is a good opportunity."

"What?"

"Think about it. This man planned your own personal hell. Now he is inviting you to his school. You could get close enough to act any revenge on him." 

Harry thought of all the times the Dursleys hurt him and looking at the man standing there calmly, twinkling his eyes. It was like he didn't even care! That sent Harry boiling over in rage. "You're right Nyssa." He hissed, "Let's kill him."

Harry turned back to Dumbledore. 

"I accept."


End file.
